A Tinderella Story
by yccmflr
Summary: Against all odds and despite lots of bad pick up lines, online dating inexplicably turns into a fairytale romance when Clarke and Lexa match on Tinder.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Let me know if you would like to see more, comments and feedback always appreciated- enjoy!

* * *

"Oh hey, she's cute!" Raven said, leaning over Clarke's shoulder and grabbing the cell phone out of her hands.

"Give me my phone back." Clarke lunged towards her, making a grab for the phone.

"Swipe right, swipe left, swipe left," Raven jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding Clarke who was now chasing after her wielding two pillows, and trying to lob them at Raven's head.

"What's the point in even using Tinder if you're never going to swipe right for anyone?!" Raven muttered exasperatedly.

"I don't know, I like seeing who's on there…"

"Are you sure you're not just searching for me on there? I mean, if you really wanna date me, all you have to do is ask." Raven winked and continued swiping profiles on the dating app.

"Get over yourself. If I wanted you, I could have you in an instant."

Raven scoffed but didn't say anything further and relented to give a panting Clarke her phone back.

"Maybe you should come on a run with me tomorrow, sounds like you need to get back in shape Griff."

"Oh screw you Raven, I'm not that unfit!" Clarke lifted up her shirt and stared at her stomach, "Am I?"

"Oh shut up, you know you have a great body, you're toned as fuck from yoga but you have no stamina. I just chased you around the room for five minutes and you're this out of breath. You never used to be this bad!"

"Well we can't all be perfect like you can we?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Alas, my rare combination of a killer body, IQ level of a young Albert Einstein, quick wit and skill in the bedroom is why I am the perfect specimen and New York's most eligible bachelorette." Raven winked.

"Modest too, oh just marry me now !" Clarke deadpanned.

"Just calling it how it is," Raven smirked, "Anyway, seriously Clarke, how do you last in bed if your stamina is this bad?"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Really?" Raven mused, "When was the last time you even had sex?"

Clarke huffed and stared down at the carpet, which had suddenly was the most interesting thing in the room. Clarke's obvious discomfort and deflection left Raven grinning gleefully across the sofa from her.

"A month? Two months?" Clarke remained silent and Raven's grin grew furthermore, "6 months?"

Clarke's further silence gave way to Raven's cackling laughter. "Oh come on, longer than six months? What about that guy at that bar you used to work at? What was his name, Fred? Flynn? I thought you went out with him for a while?"

"Finn? No I wasn't feeling it…Every time we got close to sleeping together I got a weird vibe off him. I can't explain it, but he just seemed like kind of a douchebag."

"Fair enough, he looked like a man child anyway. But you must be horny? Didn't you just want to sleep with him to satisfy your needs?"

"I'm not that desperate!" Clarke said exasperated

"So how long has it been?"

"….A little over a year."

"Oh lord okay, so back to tinder, let's get you laid Griff." Raven paused, smirking still, "Wait, are you going for the whole born again virgin thing? Cos I'm totally down with that, no judgement here, in fact I have to say it's kinda hot." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up, it's just no one's come along that I want to be with. Besides, I'm perfectly happy to go without sex, not everyone is as sex crazed as you are."

"Firstly, I'm not sex crazed, I enjoy sex it's a healthy and normal thing adults do- except apparently you." She paused to roll her eyes once more, " Besides, It's not just about sex Clarke, who knows who you could meet- the love of your life could be one right swipe away!" Raven laughed, "So come on, how about you swipe right to the first person you like the look of, give it a chance and do it for the inner romantic in me, pretty please?"

"Fine." Clarke said rolling her eyes for dramatic measure.

"And, if you match with them, you have to make an effort to start a conversation and speak to them okay?"

Clarke opened the app up and the first profile popped onto her screen- it was a man who said he was 20 but looked about 45, she swiped left. Next, a girl with a crazy face tattoo, she swiped left again. A guy who's bio was 'fuck bitches get money'- nope, swipe left- a handsome guy who, while pleasing to the eyes looked boring as fuck.

Clarke looked up at Raven in exasperation, how many hopeless people would pop up before she found someone remotely her type? Raven urged her to continue, stating that if she stopped now she would have broken her promise and would have to be her servant for the day. Clarke sighed but nevertheless continued and a cute girl called Sam came up next and seeing no obvious faults she swiped right for the first time and got an immediate match.

"Way to go Griffin! You're not as hopeless as you look after all. Now what are you going to say to her?"

"Hmm…I don't know, maybe I'll start with 'hi' and introduce myself like a normal person?" Clarke said sarcastically.

"Oh I take it back, you are hopeless. You have to start with something catchy like say a random fact about yourself or come up with a cheesy pick up line."

"I am not doing that, pick up lines are the absolute WORST." Clarke laughed.

However, before they could reply a message popped up on her screen from Sam.

 ** _'Hey gorgeous, it say's you're bi in your bio, would you be interested in having a threesome with me and my boyfriend?'_**

Clarke and Raven both groaned simultaneously and unmatched the girl, not before Raven suggesting that maybe she should take the girl up on her offer, seeming as it had been a year since she had sex. Why was it that girls on Tinder were always looking for threesomes? Clarke sighed and switched her phone off in defeat.

"Right I've tried Tinder, now that hasn't worked, what are we doing today?"

"Nope we're going to keep going until we find someone even remotely possible for you."

With some convincing, Clarke opened her phone once again. After several more left swipes and one right swipe with no match yet, they found the profile of another girl who had a lovely smile and jet black hair.

"Oh what about her?" Raven said, leaning over the phone.

"Oh yeah she's hot," Clarke agreed, about to swipe right when she noticed something, "Oh no wait she called Clark. I can't date someone with the same name as me, that's too weird."

"It's only weird if you make it weird." Raven sighed.

"Raven, I'm bored now, I'll look at five more profiles and then I'm deleting this app once and for all."

Profile 1: swiped left, profile 2: left again, profile 3: pause, left again, profile 4: left again. And then up came profile five and Clarke was left speechless. In front of her was the most striking girl she had ever seen, piercing green eyes accentuated with perfect winged eyeliner, other than that she had minimal make up on and large pouty lips, pulled back into a curious smile. Clarke was drawn back to the girls eyes, they were compelling and assertive, everything about her made Clarke want to know her.

"Oh my, oh my, I think we've found the one. Hellloooo Commander Gorgeous from the planet green eyes." Raven whistled.

"Lexa." Clarke whispered as she finally swiped right, hoping for the first time since downloading the app that it would be a match.

Lexa stared at her phone. What was worse, never knowing or living in hope that someone that beautiful thought the same about you? It had been two days now and Lexa hadn't swiped left or right for anyone. She couldn't decide what to do for this profile 'Clarke', the name just rolled off her tongue, she kept repeating it over and over in her mind. She was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen, so beautiful in fact that it was setting off alarm bells for Lexa.

What if it was a fake profile? It could be some creepy old man trying to catfish her. That had happened to her once before and when she went to meet the girl, it was this bald man called Titus, who had said he was in love with her. He had then tried to convince her that being a lesbian was a delusion and she just hadn't had the right man yet. She fixed that with a right hook to his face and promptly reported him to the police. It turns out he had been doing this with multiple profiles and even with girls as young as 16 so he was arrested.

What if this 'Clarke' simply didn't like her back? The girl was way out of her league after all. Maybe it would be better just to swipe left to avoid getting her hopes up. Hope breeds eternal misery, after all. And there were the other things, what if she was just experimenting and not actually into girls, or what if she just wanted a threesome with her and her gross boyfriend.

Lexa knew she was being pathetic, but she couldn't bring herself to swipe either way. Partly because she wanted to look at the blonde's pictures a while longer. She was 21, blonde, beautiful and Lexa, with her great interest in Greek Mythology mused that Clarke had the bluest eyes that looked like they had been plucked straight from Poseidon himself. So here she was, sat helplessly starting at the blue eyed beauty on her phone, trying to figure out what she would do next.

"Why are you being so pathetic tonight?" Anya sighed.

"I have never been pathetic." Lexa growled, pocketing her phone and turning her attention towards her cousin.

"Then what do you explain your current behaviour?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. She was meeting her cousin for their weekly drinks and Anya had immediately commented on her behaviour. It had been three days now and she still hadn't worked up the courage to swipe left or right. She got her phone out and opened the app once again to see the blonde's profile. After several moments staring at her phone, Anya cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at her questionably.

"Okay, so there's this girl…"

"Go on."

"On Tinder, and Anya she is the most beautiful girl I think i've ever seen. Too good to be true, and I know it's just Tinder but I don't know what to do. After the whole Titus situation I don't want to go through that again, or what if she just wants me to have sex with her or her boyfriend? What if she doesn't swipe me back?"

"Wow, and every time I think you can't possibly get more pathetic, you open your mouth and there it is. Congratulations, you are now the most pathetic person in New York!" Anya deadpanned.

"The Lexa I know wouldn't think twice about this, you would have swiped right immediately, matched and taken her out by now- especially if she's as beautiful as you say she is. Show me what she looks like." Anya demanded, stretching out her arm for her cousin's phone.

Lexa handed her phone over and waited for her to say something. After a few minutes of staring Anya spoke.

"She is very pretty, exactly your type. Oh, and I've just swiped right for her on your behalf, and it's a match. You're welcome. Now stop being a bore and have a drink with me." Anya drawled.

And with that Anya passed a gawking Lexa back her phone which now flashed:

 **'CONGRATULATIONS IT'S A MATCH!'**

* * *

A/N: So let me know if you would like to see more and what you thought, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I actually finished this several months ago but completely forgot about it. So enjoy! I'll try and update the final chapter next week!

Please review as it encourages me to write! Thanks xx

"Raven, are you in?" Clarke shouted as she walked through the door of her shared apartment with her best friend.

"KITCHEN" Raven shouted back.

Sure enough, Clarke found her best friend crouched over the fridge wearing a large frown upon her face, she was looking particularly grumpy today. Clarke dropped her bag on the floor and slid down onto one of the chairs by the table.

"Why do we never have any food in the fridge?" Raven groaned, as she settled on a box of cereal.

"Because you eat it all." Clarke rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I have more important matters to discuss with you."

"Go on." Raven said, taking a seat matter of factly opposite Clarke.

"Lexa."

"Who?"

"The girl from tinder, you called her commander good looking or something like that." Clarke blushed.

"Commander gorgeous from the planet green eyes! You matched with her?"

"Just now, should I say hey?"

"Absolutely not. Firstly you should wait an hour or two- you don't want to seem too keen. Secondly, why would you ever start with 'hey'?"

"Um, isn't that how most people start conversations?"

"Tell me Clarke, what is the most important part of a book?"

"The ending?"

"Nope, the first line, you have to grab the reader's attention, otherwise no one would bother reaching the ending." Raven stated.

"So you're saying that I have to come up with a good conversation starter otherwise I won't get a date?"

"A date? That's optimistic with your track record," Raven laughed, "Babe, at this stage we're just hoping for a reply."

"You don't think I can get a date?" Clarke said raising her eyebrow.

"10 bucks says you screw it up." Raven smirked, "And when you do, I get her number." she winked.

Truth be told Raven wasn't interested in Lexa, but she knew exactly how to push Clarke's buttons and push her into action in case she backed out of messaging the girl. Besides, the two friends had always had a friendly level of competition between one another, it motivated each of them, helped them thrive and achieve their goals. In fact it was scientifically proven to do so. So Raven didn't see the problem in nudging Clarke a bit in the right direction, even if it was at the expense of Raven losing a few dollars.

The competitive glint in Clarke's eye shone as she stuck her hand out and accepted the bet.

"Oh it's so on Reyes. In fact I bet you $20 I can get HER to ask me out by the end of the week."

"Deal." Raven winked, "Hey, I have a conversation starter for you, how about; 'Hi I'm Clarke, but I have a fantastic, intelligent, gorgeous friend called Raven who I've heard is good with her fingers, here's her number'."

"You forgot modest as well." Clarke scoffed.

"Should I be concerned about how often you make that joke?"

"Probably."

"So what are you going to start with Griff?" Raven smiled before scooting her chair closer to Clarke so she could see the phone.

"You're going to help me?"

"Well I reckon you're going to need all the help you can get."

Lexa was lying in bed, nursing a rather horrific hangover when her phone buzzed indicating that she had received a new message. She groaned at the bright light of the intrusive object and opened it to see that it was a notification from tinder. Then she remembered she had matched with Clarke and before she could feel excited about it, she groaned and prayed that she hadn't sent anything embarrassing last night when she was out drinking with Anya. This thought alone sent dread to her stomach and it took her a few seconds to psych herself into opening the app. When she finally did, not only had she not done anything embarrassing but she also realised she had received a message from Clarke.

When Lexa opened the message she wasn't sure if she was still drunk or just hallucinating. Nevertheless she snorted back laughter as she read the message.

 **CLARKE:**

 **I want you to paint me green and spank me like a disobedient avocado.**

Lexa blinked several times, unsure what to reply before smirking to herself and typing out a reply.

Meanwhile, Clarke was once again chasing Raven around their apartment, this time wielding a half empty cereal box and several oranges and shouting profanities at her best friend.

"You messaged her that?! THAT?" Clarke screamed as Raven skirted around the kitchen table, narrowly avoiding an orange to the head- which only made Raven laugh harder.

"You wanted memorable- I gave you memorable!"

"THERE'S MEMORABLE AND THERE IS PSYCHOTIC!"

"It's still better than starting with 'hey' at least she'll remember you."

Oh yeah there's no way she's ever going to forget the crazy girl who asked to be spanked like a naughty vegetable-"

"-Disobediant avocado-" Raven corrected.

This only angered Clarke further who threw two more oranges at Raven and the (now empty) box of cereal. Clarke then turned on her heel and stormed off into the kitchen, away from Raven who was now hiding behind the sofa. When she saw Clarke leave, Raven crept out from behind the sofa and ran towards her room- which happened to be right next to the kitchen where Clarke was waiting for her, with a big tub of guacamole in hand and a menacing smile on her face. Raven stopped dead in her tracks, and put her hands up in surrender.

"Now Clarke, don't do anything rash, we're all friends here." Raven chuckled nervously backing up slowly into the wall behind her, "NO CLARKE PLEASE, I JUST GOT MY HAIR DONE YESTERDAY."

"Should have thought about that earlier then shouldn't you?" Clarke laughed dangerously, a menacing glint in her eye.

Then she emptied the contents of the tub on the top of Raven's head, slowly dragging it down and mushing it in her face. Raven gasped and Clarke started laughing hysterically. However, this was interrupted by Clarke's phone dinging on the kitchen table. They both looked at each other before scrambling over towards it to see what the message was.

 **LEXA:**

 **I like it when you talk guacamole to me.**

"Oh Clake baby, she's a keeper."

"Shut up and go clean the mess you made."

"The mess I made?!" Raven started but exited the room at the pointed glare Clarke was giving her.

 **CLARKE:**

 **Well played, that was incredibly smooth of you… However, I do have a confession, my roommate Raven wrote that message not me.**

 **LEXA:**

 **It was one of the stranger conversation starters i've received, but tell her it made me laugh.**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Oh no, I wouldn't want to inflate her ego too much. Between you and me though, it got your attention didn't It?**

 **LEXA:**

 **You did that all by yourself, you're breathtaking.**

Lexa cringed slightly at herself, was that too forward? What if she wasn't interested in her in that way? Her head was still pounding as she buried herself further in her bed and groaned. Why did she always let Anya pour her drinks? Lexa lay there a while longer, mulling things over in her mind until she checked her watch- It was almost twenty past eleven, she needed to get up soon for class. It also meant that it had also been 15 minutes since Clarke replied. What if her forwardness had meant she'd blown it so soon?

Lexa got ready, and left her apartment at a slow jog, she could have taken the subway but it was close enough to run and hopefully the exercise would help stimulate the release of endorphins in her brain so she would felt slightly less terrible. As much as she loved it, she wasn't sure she could face a two hour lecture then an hour seminar when she was _this_ hungover. She inwardly groaned, this was going to call for a coffee- or two.

She cut through central park and continued her jog. Still no reply from Clarke, she hoped she hadn't freaked the blonde by being too forward. She heard Anya's voice in her head telling her to get a grip and to stop freaking out and she rolled her eyes, Clarke had a life outside of her phone, she was sure she would reply later. At least Lexa hoped she would.

After practically inhaling her coffee she trudged into her lecture hall and slumped down next to her best friend, who she was happy to see was as hungover as she was. Lincoln groaned and rested his head on the desk.

"Why do we always let Anya buy us drinks?"

"Because she has a fancy exec job that pays a lot and can afford to buy us drinks?"

"Ah I knew there was a reason"

Lexa checked her phone and there was still no reply, she sighed and turned her attention to the front of the class where her professor had started talking. Throughout the class Lexa checked her phone four more times for a message and was just giving up hope when her phone lit up. She grabbed it straight away before reading the message. She couldn't hold back the snort of laughter that burst from her mouth as she read, causing several of her classmates and her professor to stare pointedly at her. She blushed and mouthed a silent apology before re-reading the message with a grin on her face. Lincoln narrowed his eyes curiously at his friend's behaviour, but remained silent.

 **CLARKE:**

 **Sorry for the long reply, its just your natural beauty radiated from my phone and I instantly acquired a tan so I had to apply aloe vera.**

 **LEXA:**

 **I just laughed out loud in class… and believe me I don't do that much. Was that you, or your roommate?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Unfortunately for you that was all me, I really am that lame.**

 **CLARKE:**

 **But in other words I think you're breathtaking as well.**

 **LEXA:**

 **You're right that was exceptionally lame, but i'm glad to know that we find each other mutually breathtaking**

 **CLARKE:**

 **I'm even better in person, just wait until you meet me ;)**

 **LEXA:**

 **Was that an invitation?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **If you play your cards right.**

 **LEXA:**

 **And what do I have to do to play my cards right?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **I don't know, impress me in some manner?**

 **LEXA:**

 **And what if you don't impress me?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Oh I will, you see apart from my terrible jokes, obvious breathtaking beauty and obnoxious roommate, I'm also pretty awesome.**

 **LEXA:**

 **Well I suppose I'll have to be the judge of that**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Okay I have a game, why don't we play 20 questions? But by the end if you're impressed by me, you have to ask me on a date.**

 **LEXA:**

 **Deal, okay I'll start you off with an easy one-**

 **What did you want to be when you were five years old?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Not sure my exact age but I remember my dad taking me to see an art exhibition when I was younger about feminist artists and I fell in love with the messages they were conveying**

 **CLARKE:**

 **It inspired me so much, I decided that's what I wanted to do. So that's my dream, I know I may not be out there saving lives like a doctor and some people might not consider being an artist a real job, but if a young girl looks at my work and realises that it's okay to be who they want to be then that's awesome.**

 **LEXA:**

 **Wow**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Oh god, I probably sounded so big headed or whatever, I'm still at college and in the struggling artist phase but that's my dream, hasn't really changed since I was five years old.**

 **LEXA:**

 **Not at all, I was just going to say at this rate I'm not going to be able to get to question 20 before asking you out.**

 **LEXA:**

 **In our current political climate, girls are going to need someone to inspire them.**

 **CLARKE:**

 **My turn question two, what did you want to be when you were five?**

 **LEXA:**

 **No repeat questions!**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Just answer the question Lexa.**

 **LEXA:**

 **Okay fine, I also had a dream when I was younger…**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Go on**

 **LEXA:**

 **You have to promise not to laugh**

 **CLARKE:**

 **I make no such promises**

 **LEXA:**

 **Okay well, I just really really wanted to be taller.**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Hahahah you're a dork, did your childhood dreams come true?**

 **LEXA:**

 **Well I'm taller than I was when I was five so in that sense yes?**

 **LEXA:**

 **My turn, question 3, what was the last book you've read?**

" am I boring you?"

Lexa's head snapped up to the front of the class and a blush spread across her face. Her professor was staring at her, she quickly put away her phone and turned her attention towards the front of the lecture theatre.

"No sorry." She muttered but put her phone away, her face turning crimson.

—-

Clarke and Lexa had been exchanging messages for the past two days now and Clarke was really enjoying their conversation thus far. They had covered a variety of topics with their game of 20 questions and they were now on question 14.

Meanwhile, Clarke had taken Raven's advice into account and had decided her fitness was not what it used to be and was on her way to meet her friend Octavia who was on practically every sports team on campus. She met Octavia on the university campus before her friend made her do two laps of the track field. She was currently regretting her decision to meet her friend when a reply from Lexa came.

 **LEXA:**

 **My question, what's your full name?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **So you can stalk me on Facebook?**

 **LEXA:**

 **No…..**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Clarke G, you'll have to guess my surname ;)**

 **LEXA:**

 **Greene?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Nope, my question, what was the last text you received?**

 **Lexa checked her phone and inwardly cringed, it was a message**

 **LEXA:**

 **This is embarrassing….**

 **LEXA:**

 **This was from my cousin "Lexa please tell me you're going to get laid soon because I genuinely can't handle you being single and a massive loser"**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Omg hahahaha it sounds like her and my big headed roommate would get on perfectly!**

 **LEXA:**

 **Is Raven into girls because if so they would fit perfectly ;)**

 **CLARKE:**

 **She most definitely is, I think we should set them up ;)**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Anyway my question to you is, and not to ask a horribly cliche question, but what do you do?**

 **LEXA:**

 **I'm in my final year at Columbia**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Oh cool, I'm in my final year at NYU. What are you majoring in?**

 **LEXA:**

 **I study PPE, Philosophy, Politics and Economics, I'm particularly interested in how they relate to history though.**

 **CLARKE:**

 **And how's that?**

 **LEXA:**

 **For example how events in history may have shaped modern day politics and economics and even the way in which we think. And how these events in history make shaped the human race into who we are today. Say there was a nuclear apocalypse and only a small percentage of the human race survived, how would philosophy and politics change over time and what would happen to economic theory?**

 **LEXA:**

 **Sorry I get a bit carried away at times, there are just endless possibilities and I turn into a bit of a nerd hahaha**

 **CLARKE:**

 **It's refreshing to talk to someone who's so passionate about something.**

A few days had passed and Lexa and Clarke had been exchanging messages almost constantly so much so that it had started to irritate those around them. For Clarke she had been distracted during lunch with Octavia and Raven, had found herself staring at Lexa's pictures and had taken to sketching her. Whereas Lexa had become increasingly distracted during class, and Lincoln found her blushing and smiling a whole lot more.

"If you giggle one more time Lexa I swear to god we're going to have to host an intervention."

"I did not giggle!" Lexa exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Anya, Lex it's almost sickening to watch you at times."

"So are you ever going to ask her out or are you just going to stare pathetically at your phone screen the rest of your life?" Anya said with a roll of her eyes.

"We agreed we would play 20 questions first then if we were impressed with one another I would ask her out then."

Anya stared blankly at her, blinking twice before turning to Lincoln.

"They're playing 20 questions, seriously?" Anya said, staring blankly at her, "20 questions, seriously? Are you 14 Lexa, just ask her out!"

"Hey we're actually on the last question now!"

"I think it's nice" Lincoln smiled softly, "A bit lame but still nice."

 **CLARKE:**

 **So I was thinking my question 20, final question, I've realised that I've said a number of embarrassing chat up lines and I think we need to even the playing field.**

 **CLARKE:**

 **My question is what is the worst pick up line you've ever heard.**

 **LEXA:**

 **Honestly I don't think anything will get as bad as yours about aloe vera..**

 **CLARKE:**

 **You didn't find that charming? Damn!**

 **LEXA:**

 **I thought it was pretty adorable to be honest**

 **LEXA:**

 **Hey Clarke**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Yeah?**

 **LEXA:**

 **Do you have any raisins?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **This is the worst pick up line you're right….**

 **LEXA:**

 **Answer my question Clarke**

 **CLARKE:**

 **No Lexa, I don't have any Raisins**

 **LEXA:**

 **How about a date?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **I'm quite literally rolling my eyes at how terrible that was.**

 **LEXA:**

 **I think you find me endearing, now answer my question**

Clarke blushed, and reread the past few messages again, was this Lexa's way of asking her to go on a date? It certainly seemed like it. Lexa was right, she did find her endearing, but also infuriating and cocky and as much as Clarke wanted to shout 'YES I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU' from all the rooftops in New York, she also didn't want to give Lexa the satisfaction quite yet.

 **CLARKE:**

 **What question?**

 **LEXA:**

 **You just have to be difficult don't you?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **I have no idea what you're talking about Lexa.**

 **LEXA:**

 **Fine, don't answer that's fine by me**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Ask me again**

 **LEXA:**

 **Ask what again?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Now whose being difficult? Just ask the damn question again**

 **LEXA:**

 **Clarke (Gomez, Greene?) will you go on a date with me?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **I would love to go on a date with you Lexa. P.S. You're going to have to keep guessing x**

 **LEXA:**

 **Gray? Goodwin? Gordon?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **Nope, nope and nope**

 **CLARKE:**

 **And Lexa?**

 **LEXA:**

 **Yes Clarke?**

 **CLARKE:**

 **I told you you'd be impressed by me ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter, wrote this months ago but my computer deleted everything so felt unmotivated to write so give me some love in the reviews pls!

This is over on Ao3, where I might continue this with a series of one-shots so check those out if you're interested /users/Frxyx/works

Enjoy

* * *

Anya walked through the familiar apartment seeking out her cousin, earlier that day she had received a call from the brunette telling her she was having a crisis and needed her to come over immediately. So an hour later here she was, searching Lexa's apartment and there was no sign of her. When she reached Lexa's room she called her name and heard a grunt from the bed beneath a pile of blankets and pillows.

"What's this emergency? I have to be back at work in an hour."

Lexa poked her head up from underneath a pillow and sighed loudly.

"My date with Clarke is tomorrow and I promised her this amazing date, but my mind has gone blank and I can't think of a single thing in New York to do that isn't lame or cliche."

"I thought you said this was an emergency Lexa?"

"Anya, can you remember the last time I went on a date? Like an actual date?"

"Good point, this is an emergency." Anya said after a lengthy pause.

Lexa pushed the covers back and crawled out of bed towards her desk where her notebook was sitting, around it lay a pile of screwed up balls of paper strewn across the floor. She picked up the notebook and chucked it in the direction of Anya who caught it with surprising ease. She then crawled back to bed and collapsed face down with a pitiful moan. After about 30 seconds of wallowing in self-pity something hard hit her head and she jumped up with a cry of shock.

"Lexa you toad! You made me come all the way here for this? You have a list of about 20 amazing date ideas that anyone would be lucky to go on. Pull yourself together and pick something."

"Okay first of all, I'm not appreciating this negative energy right now, can't you see I'm stressed enough? Secondly, you literally work two blocks away so it's hardly a trek and it shouldn't have taken you an hour to get here in the first place. Thirdly, Clarke is too amazing to take her on a sub-par date Anya, If I want a chance with her then I'm going to have to pull it out of the water."

"Okay fine, let's go through your list and eliminate the super lame ones." Anya sighed, pushing Lexa to one side and sitting on the bed next to her.

After a few minutes of reading them through Anya spoke again.

"Horse drawn carriage ride through central park? Is it your goal to become a walking rom-com cliche?"

"You're not helping Anya. I wish Lincoln would hurry up and get here, he's way better at this stuff than you, at least he actually has a heart." She snarked.

"Love is weakness Lexa."

"Whatever you say ," Lexa rolled her eyes, "But I know you, and you don't actually believe that."

"You're right I don't, but why bother with love when you can have sex?"

"You give me all this shit about not dating, then when I actually do you give me shit for dating?!" Lexa stared at her incredulously, "When was the last time _you_ went on a date?"

"Two nights ago."

"Going home with someone you meet at a bar does not count as dating." Lexa chuckled, "Anyway this is counter productive, I need help planning!"

"Why can't you be like everyone else and just do the dinner and a movie thing, why do you always have to be so extra?"

They bickered and bantered back and fourth like this for another 20 minutes, not hearing Lincoln walk through the door. Lexa let out a surprised squeak when she saw him leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face, and Anya jumped and fell out of Lexa's bed.

"You scared the crap out of me, have you ever considered becoming a ninja or an assassin or something? You have that stealthy thing down." Anya quizzed.

"Not sure they really exist An." Lincoln laughed.

"Oh they do, I know a guy."

"Of course you do." Lincoln laughed.

"Enough chit-chat, sit down I'm having a massive dilemma and Anya isn't helping at all."

"So I can go then?" Anya said, standing up from the bed.

"Absolutely not, neither of you are leaving until I have the perfect date idea."

—

"Earth to Clarke?" Octavia waved her arms in front of her day dreaming friend, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh my god, what has got in to you today?"

"She's probably fantasising about her tinder hottie." Raven said, looking up from her phone.

"I'm not even going to try and deny it." Clarke blushed, "I'm just worried, she hasn't messaged me today with what we're doing on our date tomorrow, what if she doesn't want to see me anymore?"

Raven and Octavia looked at one another rolling their eyes at the same time.

"O, I think it might be intervention time."

"Clarke, your obsession is getting out of hand and your self-confidence is plummeting. You have to know you're beautiful right? And sure Lexa's very dreamy but she is not the sun, you are, and don't let yourself be drawn into what ifs and what nots because remember that she would be lucky enough to share your light and if by some mystery she does stand you up then it's her loss, because she will have missed the opportunity to date the freaking sun." Octavia said passionately, standing on the chair as if giving a speech to a crowd of warriors before battle.

Clarke blinked twice and looked at Raven who had started giggling loudly.

"Oh my god you guys are so high right now. You made brownies without me?"

Clarke laughed before heading into their kitchen to help herself to some edibles, maybe they would clear her mind a bit and ease her of some of the anxiety she was feeling surrounding her upcoming date (or so far lack of date) with Lexa tomorrow. The obvious solution would just be to text Lexa, but Clarke was far too stubborn to do that just yet.

However, an hour later and still no text Octavia and Raven were fed up of Clarke whining and had taken her phone as hostage until Clarke would just text Lexa.

"Clarke, just text her then you can stop being a little bitch and have another brownie and we can all have a good time without you annoying us."

"Well I would but you two geniuses are holding my phone hostage."

Octavia and Raven looked at one another, shrugged then gave Clarke her phone back.

CLARKE:

Hi, just checking we're still on for tomorrow?

CLARKE:

I hadn't heard from you yet about what we were going to do and I was wondering if you had changed your mind.

CLARKE:

If you have, please just tell me, I would rather be let down now, than stood up.

—

"Oh crap she's texted me, she thinks that i'm going to blow her off."

"That might happen if you play your cards right." Anya winked.

"Not helping!"

"Why don't you both plan something together, it might take some of the pressure off." Lincoln smiled.

"That's a good idea."

"Why don't you take her to your favourite place in New York?"

"Then I'll ask her if she can take me to her favourite place?"

"Well done, perfect, you got there in the end, my work here is done- you're welcome and goodbye." Anya said, standing up to go.

"You were no help, but thank you for coming."

"Linc, do you need a ride? I have my bike."

"Hold on…it took you an hour to get here, even though you work two blocks away AND you were on your motorbike?!" Lexa gaped incredulously.

"I may have taken a detour via my bar date's apartment." Anya smirked.

"So a booty call was more important than helping me out?" Lexa rolled her eyes, "Glad your priorities are in check, I officially hate you."

"You love me. Text me how your date goes, just don't be a dickhead and you'll be fine." Anya waved goodbye and walked out the door.

"You'll knock her dead Lex. Just be yourself and don't overthink it!" Lincoln smiled and followed Anya out the door.

When they had left Lexa got her phone out and replied to Clarke.

LEXA:

Sorry, I'm not cancelling, I've honestly just been trying to think of something to do. I was kind of freaking out because I want it to be amazing. So I was wondering if I could take you to my favourite place in Manhattan, then maybe you would show me your favourite place?

CLARKE:

That sounds perfect, text me the address and a time and I'll be there. Anything I need to bring?

LEXA:

Just your beautiful self.

CLARKE:

Ooo keep going, flattery will get you everywhere.

LEXA:

See you tomorrow Clarke xx

—

Lexa's favourite place happened to be the Highline, a 2.5km long elevated linear park that runs along a former railroad in Manhattan through the Meatpacking district and Chelsea. She was waiting at the start for Clarke to arrive, then they would walk along it together.

Clarke's jaw dropped when she saw the familiar brunette she had been obsessing over for the past week. Lexa was sat on a bench, looking down at her phone. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, with a loose white vest tucked into black skinny jeans and had black heeled boots on. She wore her hair in loose waves and had small intricate braids woven throughout and black sunglasses on top of her head.

Clarke's staring caused her to briefly lose her footing and she tripped forward almost falling flat on her face. Lexa's attention left her phone and went towards the commotion Clarke had made (almost) falling, she let out a large grin and fought to hold in her giggle at the blonde who was now turing crimson.

"Clarke." Lexa said, emphasising the K in her name, before standing up and walking towards her, offering her forearm as support.

"Lexa, urh hi," Clarke was still lost for words, she looked even better than her photos, "You look beautiful."

Lexa blushed slightly and Clarke grinned at this, it reassured her that someone so beautiful was still mortal.

"I'm just glad you're not a creepy old man cat-fishing me to be honest." Lexa laughed.

"Wow that's really rude. You clearly don't care about this date as much as I do…" Clarke frowned.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I think you're actually the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on and- and- I didn't mean to equate you to a creepy old man because you're exquisite." Lexa stuttered and turned bright red.

Clarke threw her head back and let out a husky laugh. Lexa realised Clarke had been winding her up and shook her head laughing lightly.

"That was mean."

"So you think I'm exquisite?" Clarke grinned, eyes twinkling.

"You know you are." Lexa huffed, folding her arms she turned away from Clarke.

"Okay I'm sorry, but you're too easy to wind up."

"We're starting again, from the beginning, with neither of us embarrassing ourselves okay?" Lexa said, turning on her heel and holding her hand out for the blonde to shake, "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, i'm Lexa, and can I just say you look breathtaking today."

Clarke took hold of Lexa's hand and stepped closer into her personal space and looked into her eyes.

"Hi Lexa, I'm Clarke, and has anyone ever told you that you are such a dork…" Clarke paused, "A fucking beautiful dork though."

They stood there for a moment, both of them had shy smiles and blushes on their faces, holding each other's hands. For a brief moment, the world melted away and it was just them on this green oasis above the ground of the city. Until someone shoved into Lexa and broke the bubble around them.

"Move out the way, dumbass." The man shouted aggressively.

"Hey asshole, why don't you get fucking glasses next time so you don't walk into my date, when there's plenty of space to walk around us." Clarke shouted after him, flipping him off in the process, "I almost forgot we were in New York."

"I think I found my new aesthetic, Clarke G shouting down testosterone filled guys to defend my honour, that was hot." Lexa smirked.

"Griffin."

"What?"

"My surname is Griffin."

"Clarke Griffin, so should I Facebook stalk you now or later?"

"Later, so I have a chance to sweep you off your feet before you discover how lame I am on social media."

"Deal."

"So Lexa, this is your favourite place in Manhattan, so you can give me the tour, why the Highline? I've seen it from the roof of my apartment but i've never actually walked along here before." Clarke said, as they walked slowly down the wooden pathway, that was woven above street level in-between buildings.

"It's peaceful and it feels like we're above the hustle of life on the street. I also like the ways in which nature can survive in a city and evolve to work with urban life- like this, it's a 2km garden that winds through New York, a city that's so urban and so concrete, yet here there is this green walkway that's so full of life, it's beautiful."

Clarke smiled happily as she listened to Lexa talk, it was refreshing to hear someone speak so passionately about something. She looked around and she had to admit it was beautiful, a green river running through a concrete jungle. She didn't know why she had never been before, but then again like most New Yorkers she didn't often leave her corner of the city. As they walked, Lexa pointed out different flower species and insects.

"You know a lot about flowers and plants." Clarke noted.

"My Dad works with national parks as a habitat conservationist, so we moved around a lot as kids so I learnt a lot growing up."

"That's so cool, I've never actually left the state, so I'm really jealous. I've always wanted to see what's out there."

"How come?" Lexa asked.

"Both my parents were married to their work. So they couldn't afford to take more than a few days off a year, when we did go on holiday we could only go as far as the Hampton's in case they were needed back in the city for work. I was going to move cross-country for college but then my dad died and my mom needed me here so I stayed."

"I'm really sorry about your dad." Lexa said, taking a hold of Clarke's hand and running her thumb over her knuckle.

"Hey it's okay, it was a few years ago now." Clarke smiled sadly, "I'm hoping to go to Europe after college to travel and maybe study art history there, so hopefully i'll get to travel one day!"

"I want to travel as well, I was hoping to go to Oxford University in the UK or maybe study in Paris or Rome after college."

They chatted for a while longer about what they wanted to do in the future as they walked down the path through the city, hand in hand. It felt comfortable yet exciting and neither could wait for what the rest of their date had in stall for them.

Once they reached the end of the Highline they sat and chatted about everything and nothing for about an hour watching the sun begin to set. Their hands were still intertwined and their knees were bumping against one another.

"So before you show me your favourite place in Manhattan, I was hoping to show you another favourite place of mine, do you like pizza?" Lexa grinned.

"How is that even a question, obviously!"

Once their stomach's were full with pizza from what actually turned out to be both of their favourite pizza places 'Joe's', it was Clarke's turn to take control of their date. She took hold of Lexa's hand and dragged her towards the nearest subway station. They rode the subway towards SoHo before getting off into the early evening air, the lights were beginning to fade as she led them through the streets and down an alleyway.

"This is where you're going to murder me isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have trusted Anya. Go on a tinder date she said, well I swear to god Clarke if you murder me in this alleyway I will come back to haunt you and my stupid cousin, that-"

Clarke shut her up by kissing her, pressing her lips gently against Lexa's applying a small amount of pressure. Lexa's eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut, just as she moved into the kiss, Clarke pulled away with a dazed glaze over her eyes and a cheeky smile.

"Wow."

"You really are trying to kill me." Lexa grinned.

"I think that was to establish that I'm most definitely not trying to kill you." Clarke rolled her eyes before gesturing above her to a fire escape, "We're going up here."

Clarke climbed up the ladder, (purposely slowly if you asked Lexa, swaying her hips) giving the brunette an amazing view of her ass as she did so, Lexa climbed after her and she couldn't resist staring.

"Hey Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing space pants?"

"What?"

"Because your ass is out of this world."

Clarke laughed her raspy laugh and Lexa swore she would never get tired of hearing that sound. They climbed up the fire escape several floors until they reached a bulky iron door which had the words 'FIRE EXIT' on it in green. Clarke pulled out a key from her bra, unlocked it and used her whole body to push it open. Then she disappeared into the dark room, gesturing Lexa to follow her.

"So Clarke, going back to the part where you're not going to kill me. Could you elaborate on that please, because you've just made me climb like six floors up a fire escape and led me into a pitch black room…."

"If you don't stop complaining, I'll have to kiss you again."

"You do realise that's only going to encourage me right?"

"Ahh got it!" Clarke shouted triumphantly, then there was a loud click and the lights flickered on.

The light revealed a spacious room with large windows with an amazing view of the busy streets below. There were two easels leant against the wall and canvases, paper and paint scattered around the room. The room itself was relatively bare, exposed brick and white walls. Other than the art supplies there was a small worn sofa and green plants everywhere. The lighting was very simplistic as well, there was one light bulb and the rest of the room was lit using twinkly fairy lights and much to Lexa's delight, candles.

Clarke walked towards the large window, opened it and climbed out onto a balcony, then helped Lexa out. The balcony had a small table and a bench on which they sat. Clarke reached inside her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine and two plastic cups.

"So, my favourite place in the world would be incomplete without drinking cheap wine from plastic cups."

Lexa smiled, accepting the drink from Clarke. After taking a sip Lexa started laughing.

"Clarke this wine is terrible."

The blonde also took a sip then started laughing as well.

"I know."

Despite this, they both kept drinking.

"So what is this place and why is it your favourite place in the world?"

"This would be my studio." Clarke paused, looking down into her cup. "It was my dad's workshop, he left it to me when he died. We would come here together when I was a kid. I would paint and he would work on his next big invention at the time, then we would order pizza and sit out here and watch the city."

"After he died, things were strained with my mum so I would spend most of my time here. It's always been my safe space." Clarke said, lost in thought.

Clarke was still staring down into her lap she, Lexa wanted to kiss her, to wrap her in her arms and protect her. Clarke looked so small right now and Lexa felt her heart break a little inside at this sight. Lexa vowed right then and there she would do everything in her power to look after the blonde sitting next to her. But Lexa also knew that kissing her was not appropriate right now, while Clarke was so vulnerable. Instead she took hold of Clarke's hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"This might sound weird and I don't want to come on too strong but I feel like I know you. I know we've never met, because I would never forget your face. I can't explain it-"

"It feels like we've met in a parallel universe somewhere? I completely understand. I felt drawn to you the moment I saw your photo, which is crazy because we met on tinder…"

"Maybe this will be a Tinderella story?" Clarke laughed lightly, her eyes not leaving Lexa's green ones, "Did you see what I did there? Cinderella + Tinder = Tinderella."

"A) That was terrible and B) as feminists I propose that we reject the idea that our love story will be based upon a heteronormative fairy-tale about a poor oppressed girl who gets rescued by a prince to live happily ever after."

"You're so right," Clarke paused, smiling widely at Lexa, "Fuck that…also did you know in the original Brothers Grimm version the one of the evil stepsister's cut off her toes to try and fit into the glass slipper?"

"Wow straight people are so weird."

They both laughed and continued to drink their wine, chatting about other fucked up fairytales and other stories they had heard. Clarke had put some music on the in the background, it was a warm evening yet they were still wrapped up in one another, using any excuse to brush hands or knees. At this point they were happily drunk, enjoying each other's company.

"So Clarke, is complaining a requirement for you kissing me or do you think you can kiss me without me asking if you're going to kill me?"

"I actually think it's your turn to make a move."

"Clarke?"

"Yes Lexa?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command."

Lexa leaned forward and captured Clarke's lips with her own. It started off slow and soft, each just pecking the other's lips, the taste of wine on the other's tongue. Things quickly became more heated and Lexa pulled Clarke onto her lap. After kissing for several minutes Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa's and took a moment.

"Wow." They said at the same time.

"That was kind of amazing." Lexa grinned lazily.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking more wine and cuddling on the sofa, they spoke about growing up, their families, embarrassing moments and politics- particularly how much of an imbecile their current president was.

—-

Clarke woke up in a slight daze, the room was bright and there was a warm weight on her left side, she rolled over carefully and saw a sleeping Lexa tucked into her neck, her dark hair twisting around both of them. After staying up till the early hours of the morning drinking cheap wine and stealing tipsy kisses they had fallen asleep on the small sofa curled up together.

Clarke felt her heart leap for what seemed like the hundredth time since meeting Lexa the previous day. She looked adorable sleeping, her soft features relaxed, her lips pouting a little. She let out tiny snores and was breathing steadily. Clarke realised then that she wanted to wake up every morning next to Lexa. The reality of that dawned on her and for someone who had always thought love at first sight was ridiculous she realised she just hadn't met Lexa yet- though perhaps this would be love at first swipe? Clarke had to keep reminding herself that not even 24 hours had past yet.

Lexa moving brought Clarke out of her deep thoughts. The brunette yawned (Clarke decided it was the cutest thing she had ever heard), and her eyelids fluttered open sleepily meeting Clarke's blue orbs.

"Hey Clarke, am I still dreaming or have my dreams come true?" Lexa said sleepily.

"Pick up lines, this early in the morning, you can't be stopped can you?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Clarke paused and thought about it for a moment.

"No, I like your cheesy pick up lines."

"Good because I have plenty more where they came from." Lexa smiled, "Good morning."

She nuzzled closer into Clarke's neck and kissed the soft skin there, then trailed her lips toward's Clarke's. They kissed lazily for a few minutes longer before Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and snuggled her in closer.

"I think we fell asleep."

"Good deduction." Lexa said sarcastically.

"Do you want to get breakfast or do you need to go?" Clarke asked.

"Breakfast. I have no where I need to be today. My phone has died, what time is it?"

"So has mine, check your watch."

"8.45am," Lexa lifted her wrist.

"it's far too early, I need coffee."

It took them half an hour to actually get off the sofa and back down the fire escape to the nearest diner where they had coffee and pancakes with banana and lots of syrup. After breakfast they decided to go to the nearest local gallery where they looked through the art of local artists- Clarke said it would help with inspiration for her next piece. Secretly, however, she knew she had found her muse for life, she would never be short of inspiration again with Lexa around.

Next, Lexa took Clarke to one of her favourite food trucks where they had lunch; Lexa got ketchup on her nose and Clarke giggled and took a photo for future teasing. They wandered around the city aimlessly hand in hand, kissing in corners and alleyways, both grinning widely. For Lexa, it had been years since she had felt this way for anyone and she had to keep reminding herself that not even 24 hours had past yet.

It was getting late and since both of their phones had died it was approaching time to say their goodbyes. They walked to the nearest subway station and it was time to go their separate ways.

"So has this been our second date?"

"It kind of feels like we've had around 4 dates in two days." Lexa grinned.

"You know what that means?" Clarke laughed.

"Are you getting the U-Haul or am I?" They laughed loudly, bringing their foreheads together, "Are we just walking cliches?" Lexa asked.

"I don't honestly care." Clarke smiled, "Now shut up and kiss me, I have to go before Raven and Octavia send out an amber alert because they probably think you've abducted and murdered me."

"Would that be so bad?"

Clarke raised her eyebrow.

"Oh god no, sorry, I mean the abduction part not the murder part, I want to steal you away not kill you!"

Clarke kissed her.

"Clarke, not to be rude or anything but there does seem to be a common pattern forming. Please don't tell me you have a creepy murder fetish or some dominatrix thing where you like to pretend to kill people because you seem to kiss me every time I bring this up."

"I think that says more for your nature than mine. And no I don't, but apparently I do have a thing for cute flustered dorks who won't stop talking foolish nonsense."

"Wow who is this girl, she sounds really special." Lexa smiled, kissing the blonde.

"I think she might be." Clarke murmured into Lexa's lips.

"Now go before you get me arrested." Lexa grinned.

"Text me later?"

"Try and stop me sunshine." Lexa winked.

"Sunshine? Okay then buttercup." Clarke laughed before turning and disappearing down the subway steps towards her platform.

Clarke decided that this was their Tinderella story (excluding the oppression, heteronormativity and joint amputation) maybe Octavia and Raven were the mice or Anya was the fairy godmother, she wasn't sure. She was sure on one thing however, she knew that without them, neither her nor Lexa would have had the courage to make it to their date or let alone get on tinder to begin with.

She got home and sure enough Octavia and Raven were worried sick, no text or calls in 24 hours saying that Clarke was in fact alive and well had led them to believe that Clarke must be dead (because the possibility that Clarke had a successful date was too much for them to wrap their heads around).

They were both so wracked with guilt, thinking they had sent her to her death by forcing her to go out with a total stranger that they had taken to drinking and sharing weepy stories about their best friend. In fact they were so drunk by the time Clarke arrived home that they were convinced she was a ghost- back from the dead to haunt them, much to Clarke's amusement and their horror. She laughed and wondered what she do without her ridiculous best friends.

Anya on the other hand didn't bat an eyelid when Lexa told her she had only just got home. She was in fact disappointed that Lexa hadn't slept with Clarke. Which led to her quizzing Lexa on what it was like to be a 'born again virgin' and 'waiting until marriage' and asked her when she was 'joining the convent'. Lexa rolled her eyes, ignored her and opened her phone to see a message from Clarke, it was an image file of who Lexa assumed were Octavia and Raven. They were wearing full black and obviously very drunk.

CLARKE:

Raven and Octavia actually hosted a wake for me. They thought I had died. That's how long it's been since I went on a date.

LEXA:

If it makes you feel better Anya says she's embarrassed to be related to me and says I have zero game, because all we did was cuddle last night.

LEXA:

I don't know about you but I enjoyed our cheap wine and cuddle session last night. I had an amazing time with you.

CLARKE:

So did I. So does that mean there will be a third date?

LEXA:

Absolutely.

The End


End file.
